


A Home is Incomplete Without a Cat

by hoodie_badger



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, because I can only draw with reference, companionship is important, this game keeps me sane with some work days, will hopefully write more for my farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie_badger/pseuds/hoodie_badger
Summary: Christine has recently moved into her grandfather's farm, Badger Hollow Farm. She is still attempting to befriend her fellow town folk, which can be somewhat difficult while juggling farm work all by one's self. However, she has enjoyed the change in her lifestyle and cannot wait to learn more! One morning, Marnie appears with a surprise guest.





	A Home is Incomplete Without a Cat

Christine sipped her coffee slowly, letting the warm drink help her wake up more. She had finished her breakfast not too long ago and was ready for the day. The farmer was mentally going through a list of what needed to be done that day when there was a knock on her front door. With only a little of her beverage left, she quickly drank it before setting the mug down and walked towards the door. She opened it to find Marnie, the kind rancher who was probably her closest neighbor. 

Marnie was holding a large cat with both her arms, who seemed content on being held. The farmer had never seen a cat this large in her life.

"Good morning Marnie. Who do we have here?" Christine couldn't ignore the cat as it was purring loud enough to drown out the sound of a small engine. 

The older woman smiled. "Good morning Christine. I hope that I didn't wake you up."

Christine shook her head no, her ponytail swaying from side to side. "I should be awake by now as farm work can't wait."

Marnie nodded in agreement. "This poor cat was sleeping out by the silo and I'm not sure where he came from. No one in town has this cat and he doesn't have a collar." She shifted him a little in her arms causing him to open his eyes a sliver before they closed again.

Christine briefly thought of the wizard's tower; however, Marnie seemed to not be familiar with the strange man dwelling in the tower. Like the farmer was one to talk, as she had only spoke with the wizard a couple of times. She didn't recall seeing a cat or signs of one living with the man. She reached her hand out and scratched behind a black ear of the cat. The cat appeared pleased as he leaned into her hand.

He was a black cat with a white chest, paws, stripe on his belly, and a few odd marks on his face. One white spot settled between his eyes and there was a small patch to the left of his nose. His whiskers grew long and nearly struck straight out. Overall, he looked well kept, even though his long fur could use a brushing. Christine continue to rub his head, his purring staying consistent. "Where ever he came from, it was from a long way's away." Her face dropped as she thought about her next comment. "Unless his owners were tired of him and dumped him on the side of the road."

Marnie's lips pursed and her brow furrowed. "Who could do such a thing? He's been a sweetheart this whole time while I have been with him. Why would they leave him?" She glanced down at the tuxedo cat before looking back up at her neighbor. "I was thinking that you may be feeling a little lonely out here by yourself. Would you consider taking him in? You seem to enjoy being around animals."

The farmer looked back down at the cat; he seemed almost asleep in Marnie's arms. Her other hand came up to help gently slip her arms underneath to take him from Marnie and hold him against her self. His yellow eyes opened to see why he was moving, yet he didn't feel panicked. He seemed fairly healthy. Christine realized just how big he was as she held him for he was about the size of her torso. "I'm going to name him Grendel."

Marnie gave her neighbor a bright smile. "I'm certain that he will be happy here!"

"As long as he leaves the chickens alone, we should be just fine." 

Grendel sniffed along his human's neck and chin, his whiskers twitching and tickling her. What kind of adventures awaited for him next?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had a different idea to what Grendel would look like. His design changed when I was looking at our local animal shelter adoptables and saw this tuxedo cat with super long whiskers. I hope that the kitty for Grendel's inspiration will be adopted soon!


End file.
